


Magic & Politics

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Non-Graphic Smut, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: Suddenly Uruha’s eyes got wider and he hurriedly made a protection magic in front of him with a spell when Aoi extended his hand toward Uruha and attacked him with a spell.





	Magic & Politics

“Aah…” Aoi couldn’t suppress his moans.

“How’s that, Baby?”

“Rei… Reita…!” Aoi touched Reita’s sweating cheek before he moaned again.

“Does it hurt, Love?”

Aoi shook his head. When Reita pulled and push inside Aoi for the umpteenth time, Aoi moaned, nearly cried. Reita touched something inside Aoi’s body that made Aoi forgot about anything else around them except for his lover. “Reita… oh…” The moan that escaped Aoi’s lips didn’t stop there. Reita still made him whined and whimpered.

Aoi’s voice got more intense as Reita’s moving speed increased and his push got deeper inside Aoi’s body. Then, in one last and hard thrust, Reita let everything go inside his body. Aoi’s name slipped out his lips without even thinking. Below him, Aoi, feeling the same intents taut, screamed Reita’s name. They reached their climax together.

Reita gazed at his lover below him. Heaving, Reita smiled. Slowly, he caressed Aoi’s cheek and wiped the tear that flowed once when they made love earlier. “You’re so beautiful… you’re always beautiful, and tonight, you’re especially most beautiful… and this beauty is mine and mine only, like I’m yours and yours only…”

*****

They lived separated, but the distance between them didn’t stop them to stay in contact. They always made time for each other. Never longer than once in a week they would call, and if they got the chance, they would meet. But, Reita never knew what Aoi had been through to be able to leave his land and meet him at the other side of the world.

In the vast room, Uruha fixed his glasses position before he ran his hand through his purple hair. He looked at Aoi who currently sat in front of him with his face lowered. “What are you? A bipolar?” He saw Aoi frowned when the black haired young man reciprocate his gaze. “You act like nothing happen when you killed your target.”

“Oh…” Aoi lowered his gaze again after Uruha mentioned it.

“You usually stared at your target without blinking, while your smile never left your pretty face.”

“You’re actually talking about yourself, aren’t you?” Aoi asked in a low voice.

“I won’t deny that.” Uruha smiled. “Aren’t we alike?”

“I’m not like you…” Aoi turned his gaze away.

“Sometimes. This very moment is one of the examples. You’re not like me who can still stay smiling while I’m staring at you who’re looking at something else other than me.” Uruha heard it when Aoi exhaled a long sigh. He stood from his chair behind his luxurious desk. Without any rush movement, Uruha walked toward Aoi.

“What do you want?” Aoi asked, without looking back at Uruha.

“I want to know whether you’re really going to do anything to be able to meet with your beloved Rei.”

“I just want to use the teleportation to summon him for a moment, Uruha.”

“You use a high level spell just to have an affair with him?” Uruha stopped just right in front of Aoi.

“No! I’m just—”

Uruha caressed Aoi’s hair that automatically made Aoi’s words halted. Slowly, Uruha combed the black hair with his fingers to the back of his ear. “What if I still say ‘no’?” Uruha asked, and Aoi lowered his gaze again. Snorted at that, Uruha turned around and walked away from Aoi. “Why don’t you just wait until Rei comes home to visit his family here?”

“Can you repeat those words, Uruha? Slowly?” Aoi chuckled bitterly. “Well, Reita comes home to visit his family MEANS he comes home to visit his family. Of course I don’t have the heart to disturb his quality time with his family. And Reita won’t have much time after that. He has to go back as soon as possible to—”

“Yes, of course. Rei’s family won’t accept the reality that their one and only and most beloved heir would choose another MALE as his _partner_ for the rest of his life.” Uruha smiled at Aoi. “Well, whatever the reason is, I still can’t give you the permission, Aoi. The spell is too massive for a not very crucial necessity.”

“Uruha, I—”

“I’m SURE you understand that as much, Aoi.” Uruha gazed out through his office window. “We don’t know… out there, there are people who might have the ability to detect the power that will definitely be radiated when you use the spell. It won’t do any good to any of us, Aoi. As Paladins, we’re hiding all this time, and we don’t need anyone to reveal us all at the worst timing.”

“I’m not going to reveal anything, Uruha.”

“AOI! Ruki and Kai are not here at this very moment, Aoi!” Uruha retorted. “I never said that there are enemy with a magic level we have to be afraid of. But I never like any reckless act!” he snapped. “Moreover we’re currently talking about your love life instead of some other essential problems. Be wise, my darling, Aoi. Be wise.”

Aoi could only lower his gaze again. He never had the courage to look straight at Uruha’s face when they talked about this. Like what Uruha said earlier, it was only for Reita and him. That was why Aoi had to gather more nerve to ask for permission from Uruha to use the Teleportation Spell to ‘summon’ Reita who lived at the opposite part of the world.

“Well, there is actually one thing that can muffle your magic aura radiation, Aoi.” Uruha smiled.

“What is it?” Aoi asked enthusiastically, of course. He would do anything to meet with Reita.

“Me,” Uruha answered and it shocked Aoi. “I can make you very tired, so that you will only use the minimum level of your power to make the Teleportation Diagram, Aoi,” he explained and Aoi looked at his disbelievingly. “Yes, you know what I’m talking about, Aoi. You can even still call Rei’s name when I touch you if you want to.”

Suddenly Uruha’s eyes got wider and he hurriedly made a protection magic in front of him with a spell when Aoi extended his hand toward Uruha and attacked him with a spell. Violent crashing of a wind from the colliding attack and defend magic blew toward Uruha and waved his purple hair a little. Slowly, Uruha ran his hand through and fixed his hair.

“There is no chance I’ll let you do that to me as long as I live. There is no place for you in my soul, in my heart, and in my body, Uruha…” Aoi lowered his arm. “I know you need me here only for _that_. Now if you excuse me…” he said as he turned around and walked to the office’s front door. When Aoi opened the door, he halted his step for Uruha’s words.

“Don’t ever think to leave this country, Aoi. We won’t know when our power will be needed here.”

“Summon Ruki and Kai back. You won’t let me _call_ Reita; then I’ll go to him no matter what.” With the words, Aoi exited Uruha’s office and closed the door from the outside. Uruha just smiled when he stared at the door. As he walked toward the vast window in the room, the purple-haired man fixed his glasses position on his nose.

“That’s too bad…” He chortled. “Aoi, Aoi. You’re too _good_ for Reita. He’s too _clean_ for you. Then all I have to do now is waiting for Shiroyama’s private jet fly over this building…” Uruha sighed. “Well, there is no better story than a love between one of assassin’s spell-binder troupe’s members with some other country’s ambassador.”

***+***

Aoi heaved a sigh when he opened his eyes that morning. He tried to focus his blurred vision. The shadow from the dream he saw earlier still took some part inside his mind. He didn’t expect he would have a dream about his last meeting with Uruha before he ‘escaped’ with his private jet to the country where Reita lived.

After Aoi could focus his sight, the ceiling of the room was the first thing he saw, and it looked so familiar to him. It was the ceiling of a bed room of his beloved ambassador. A touch on his cheek assured him that he was lying beside the right person. Aoi turned his head, and found his lover was watching him with the familiar sleepy smile.

Aoi reciprocated the smile. What could be better than this? Woke up in the morning and greeted by the most gorgeous view? “Good morning, Sir.” Aoi’s voice was still husky will his still sleepy state. Aoi’s words made Reita chuckled nonetheless. With a slight glance, Aoi caught the strong line of Reita’s muscles.

“Good morning, Aoi…” Reita greeted him back. “How was your sleep? Did you sleep well?”

Aoi moved underneath the blanket. He closed the distance between them, and leaned his head on Reita’s shoulder. Now, he didn’t only see the muscles, he felt it under his touches. He caressed Reita’s bare chest with his fingers, tracing an invisible lines on it. “Well… very well…” Aoi answered. “It’s much better than the nights I’ve been through in our own country…”

That moment, there was only one piece of thick white blanket that covered both of their naked bodies. “Why? Don’t you have thick enough blanket there?” Reita chuckled. “I think I know what should I give you for your next birthday then? A good warm blanket with my picture printed on it? How about that? Sounds good enough?”

“Why won’t you give yourself as the present instead?” Aoi asked before gave a peck to Reita’s lips.

“I can do that, of course. But it won’t be _healthy_ for my current position.” He chuckled again.

Aoi pouted. He turned around, letting Reita faced his back instead when he said, “Well, no one wants to read news about an ambassador of certain country having a not very normal sex orientation in the front page of famous newspapers all over the world.” Aoi heard Reita’s light laughter, but he hold the urge to turn around to see the gorgeous chuckle, as he was still pouting.

“You know what? For an assassin, you’re pretty childish,” Reita said with a smile. Yes, Reita knew. “Not that I dislike it though.” For Reita was actually one of them. “How many years we’ve been together already, Aoi? How old are you now?” Reita asked, Aoi grumbled, and Reita chuckled. “Not that I care about that though.”

That time, Reita was the one who closed the distance between them. He moved closer, and leaned his muscular chest to Aoi’s naked back, and circled his arm around the black haired young man’s waist. “Don’t touch me,” Aoi said, but barely struggled. He didn’t even make any move, not even tried to ward Reita’s hand.

“Oh?” Reita kissed Aoi’s hair. “Resist this if you can…” Reita’s lips moved to the spot behind Aoi’s ear, making Aoi closed his eyes to hold the flare the burned again inside him. He even covered his mouth. If he responded Reita that moment, even with a single tiny moan, Reita would definitely found out that Aoi could never resist him, and it would definitely ruin his pride.

Reita smiled. He could hear the uneven breath Aoi took anyway. With the arm he circled around Aoi’s body, Reita touched and caressed Aoi’s chest before he reached for Aoi’s hand. From Aoi’s tightly gripped fist, Reita felt the tremble from Aoi’s body. Aoi was trying to suppress everything inside him. Reita just had to add more to his effort to make Aoi’s defence crumbled down.

Slowly, Reita moved his kisses to Aoi’s nape and neck. He opened his lips a little and touched Aoi’s skin with his tongue. Reita almost always leave some wet traces on Aoi’s skin, and Aoi always let him when Reita did that. Reita didn’t have to wait too long until Aoi – finally opened his own lips and, “Reita… oh…” he moaned.

The smile appeared on Reita’s face. Between all movements, Aoi had always made these certain ones when Reita touched certain curves on Aoi’s body. Reita would do certain things to each spot on Aoi’s body, and he would receive the most beautiful dances in his life when he saw Aoi squirmed for him; ONLY for him.

*****

It was several minutes to eleven that morning when Reita stepped out from his bath room in his bathrobe. He took a glance to his bed. Aoi was still sleeping, warming his bed after Reita _attacked_ him again two hours ago. He smiled. The pleasure rose again inside him after he succeeded in making Aoi lying hopeless on his bed.

Something then took Reita’s attention away. His phone vibrated without any sound on his table at the corner of his bedroom. Reita walked toward the table and took his phone. “Oozaki…” Reita whispered the name written on the screen. He tapped the screen before put it to his near. “Yes, Mother,” Reita answered.

Oozaki Tomomi was Reita’s stepmother. He never found anything in his mother that could make him respect her. When he was not among his family like that very moment, when there was no one from Oozaki Clan could hear him spoke like that, Reita had the tendency to call her by the name instead of ‘mother’.

“Everything is fine here, Mother…” Reita answered his stepmother’s question. He fell silent as he heard the woman spoke again to him. “Hm…” he hummed as short answers to every of the information Oozaki told him. Then, one sentence he heard startled him, and seconds later, he responded, “Yes. I understand, Mother…”

Then, a pair of soft arms circled around his waist. Reita gazed lower and saw the arms embraced him. Smiling, Reita touched and caressed the arms with his free hand. The warmth from the body behind him slipped through his bathrobe. Reita closed his eyes when a warm breath tickled his nape. “Oh…” Reita’s groaned escaped his lips before he could even think about it.

“ _Reita?_ ” Oozaki called. “ _Are you alright there, Son?_ ”

“Yes, I’m alright here, Mother,” Reita answered casually.

She fell silent before she said, “ _Alright then. That was the only thing I wanted you to know. Take care._ ”

“Yes, Mother.”

After he made sure that Oozaki already ended the conversation, after Reita saw the timer on his phone screen stopped ticking, Reita turned the screen off and put his phone back on the table. From the large mirror on the table beside him, he could see Aoi hugged him from behind. Reita always appreciated the beautiful _view_ that greeted him since Aoi visited him yesterday.

The view he saw that moment also was as beautiful as always, Aoi, his lover, still not wearing anything except for the thin white blanket he used to – futilely – cover his body. Reita could still see his lover’s body silhouette beneath the thin cloth. Reita thanked the sun light that _slithered_ to his bedroom from his windows, and ended in penetrating the thin blanket’s fibres.

Reita smiled. “Don’t do that again…”

“Do what?” Aoi asked lazily.

“I bet Oozaki was suspicious with what was happening if only I didn’t hold back earlier.”

“But you DID hold back.” Aoi smiled as he put his chin on Reita’s shoulder.

“Why you little incubus…” Reita turned around and caught Aoi’s body in his arms.

Reita pushed Aoi backward, toward his bed. Aoi yelped when his feet halted at something and made him lose his balance. Aoi fell onto the bed, and Reita didn’t give any time for Aoi to wait as he crawled over his lover. Reita positioned Aoi’s head between his hands. “Now there’s no phone, no one else, so I don’t have to hold anything back anymore.”

Aoi looked at Reita with wide eyes. “Re… Reita…?! You don’t mean to—”

Reita pulled off the knot of his bathrobe. “Why not?” Reita smirked.

“Reita! W… we’ve done _that_ twice already!” Aoi held Reita’s chest with both of his hands.

“So?” Reita caught the hand on his chest. “Is something wrong with that?”

“You’re NOT going to do that agai—Reita!” Aoi was startled when Reita suddenly pulled his hand, insisting him to turn around, and lay face downward on the bed. With Reita behind – above – him, Aoi couldn’t predict when Reita suddenly pulled the thin blanket off of his body. “Ah!” he yelped again when Reita suddenly slapped his buttocks.

“If the first and seconds ones were not mistakes, then it won’t make the third one a mistake. Right, Aoi?” Reita spoke in a low voice near Aoi’s hear, touching his lips to Aoi’s earlobe before licking it slowly, making it wet. Aoi shivered under him, and he whined as he closed his eyes when Reita rubbed his bared manhood to Aoi’s buttocks.

Reita stripped off of his bathrobe. “Spread your legs, Darling,” Reita commanded.

“Reita…!” Aoi screamed among his whimpers. His eyes were still closed tight.

In situation like this, Reita won’t be soft and slow on him. Aoi had to prepare himself as fast as he could to face Reita’s ferocity. It frightened him; if Reita had the energy to have intercourse three times in that one day only, then how could Aoi gather all of slight energy left inside him to equal Reita’ sudden madness?

“REITA!?” It shocked him when suddenly Reita inserted two fingers at a time into Aoi’s access. “A… aaah…! Ah…!” Aoi could barely hold his voice down when Reita pulled and pushed his fingers inside him. He couldn’t even hold his tears from flowing. He gripped Reita’s bed sheet tightly. “Reita, aah… please… it hurts… please…”

“You have to go home right after this, Darling…” Reita said without even paused.

“Wh… what do you mean—Reita!” Aoi was startled again when Reita suddenly pulled his fingers out completely from Aoi’s body. Aoi felt Reita’s chest pressed, and gave enough of his weight on his back. Aoi heaved and Reita placed some kisses to Aoi’s hair, to his ear. Aoi bit his lips when he heard Reita’s heavy breathing on his ear.

“Uruha needs to know this—” the sudden Uruha’s name mentioning made Aoi immediately opened his eyes wide. “—Amano Tora, the ex-Defence Minister, he stole the Magic Insignia from the Ministry of Defence’s strongbox.” Again, Reita’s sudden brought up topic made Aoi frowned. “Amano Tora intends to make a duplicate of it to deceive the Insignia hunters…”

“Wh… what…?!” Aoi gasped disbelievingly. He didn’t see that one coming.

“On four, Aoi,” Reita commanded and Aoi obeyed. Obeying Reita’s order now was the only thing Aoi could do to lessen the pain that – might – would _sting_ him. “Amano Tora might already know something about us in the Insignia hunters list, Aoi.” How Reita could even talked properly about that at a moment like this?

“Th… then, what should—”

Reita covered Aoi’s mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry; I can’t be there to accompany all of you in taking back the Magic Insignia. Only this information I could give you so that DLN Order can’t be deceived with the fake Insignia that might appear later… this can hasten our mission—no, YOUR mission.” Reita suddenly groaned.

With Reita’s hand still covering his mouth, Aoi would only whimpered to Reita’s hand when Reita suddenly penetrated him. “Aoi… how can you still be this tight…” Reita sighed after he was fully inside Aoi. “I have to thank Oozaki for telling me that at the phone earlier… later, you can manipulate Sakai’s mind from the Division to make sure of this information…”

So that was how Reita got the information from…

“Sakai is one of the Magic Control Division members. It’s the division under the Ministry of Defence…” Reita explained before he started to move, pulled and pushed back into Aoi’s body. It was magical himself that Reita could give such information while he had intercourse with Aoi. At least, Aoi had something related to the Insignia that he could give to Uruha later.

But…

Aoi would never save his own energy at the moment. Reita won’t treat Aoi that way, with that kind of speed, and suddenly became so demanding, if he wasn’t furious. What had suddenly made Reita infuriated? That kind of information won’t be enough to enrage Reita. “I’m sorry, Aoi…” Reita said suddenly between his heaving breaths, as he uncovered Aoi’s mouth.

“Reita… what’s wrong…?” Aoi whimpered.

“If only I have more power than my current position, I’ll marry you, right here, right now. To hell with this damned Oozaki… If only I’m not in my current condition, if only I’m not part of the Oozaki Clan like this… if only I don’t have to be an ambassador like this… I don’t have to let you out from my bedroom until forever, Aoi!”

“Reita… please… no…” Tears streamed down Aoi’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Aoi…” Reita caressed Aoi’s back. “You must leave… after this, you have to go straight home… I’ll accompany you to your plane… if only I can accompany you wherever you go, Aoi… but that is the only thing I can do right now…” Reita halted. He kissed Aoi’s back that was glistened with sweat. “And you know I always hate to see you go…”

  
**___++++****++=fin=++****++++____**

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only a draft actually…since I made this based on a story my friend made..don't worry, he knew I made this and post it here..lol
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Please let me know if I made mistakes here? <3


End file.
